


Nalowale 'Oe

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: angst_bingo, M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like forever since Steve had left that letter on Danny’s desk and disappeared on his quest for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nalowale 'Oe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Emails, letters, etc' square of my [Angst Bingo card](http://ranereins.livejournal.com/204030.html). Beta'd by sgflutegirl
> 
> Spoilers for 2x20 - Ha'alele

Danny used his key to Steve’s house to get in and threw his keys in the bowl beside the door. He stared down at the bowl for a moment; it seemed so empty without two sets of keys in it. He went upstairs and showered.

It had been a long day. Their latest case had sent them scrambling across the island in search of clues and to find the man that had gone missing before it was too late. He was tired, covered in dust and smudges of something he had yet to identify and all he wanted to do was clean up and spend the rest of the evening doing nothing but relaxing. He lost track of time in the shower, simply letting the hot water flow over him and relax his tense muscles; by the time he got out, the sun had set.

Wrapping a towel around himself, he walked into Steve’s bedroom, pulled a pair of Steve’s baggy lounge pants from a drawer and put them on. Steve would probably deem it a massive invasion, but Danny didn’t care. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d been in Steve’s pants... they’d been skirting around a relationship for quite some time.

Danny smirked to himself as he ran the towel through his hair to dry it and then let it drop to the floor. He stared down at it and smirked. “If you want to yell at me for that, you’re going to have to come home.”

He crawled onto the bed and buried his face in Steve’s pillow. God he missed Steve. It seemed like forever since he’d left that letter on Danny’s desk and disappeared on his quest for answers. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about the letter. He wanted to relax and rest… who knew how long it’d been since he’d gotten a decent night’s sleep. No… he knew exactly how long it had been.

He looked over at the bedside table and stared at the drawer for a moment before giving in, opening it and pulling out the letter. He knew every word that it said by heart, but he still pulled it from the envelope and unfolded it. He ran his hands over the creases in the paper, so fragile from all the times it had been unfolded and refolded. It was becoming something of an obsession.

Danny read through the letter several times before rolling onto his back, laying the letter on his stomach and staring up at the ceiling. Why did Steve do this to him? Why did he run off like this every time he had to follow some trail connected to Wo Fat or his father and mother’s deaths? He acted like he was still in things alone. He’d told Danny that he trusted him with his life and Steve knew that Danny trusted him the same way. They were partners… maybe even more than that; they lived together for crying out loud! And yet, every time something came up, Steve just left and Danny got a letter… if he was lucky.

“You stupid bastard,” Danny muttered, a lump forming in his throat.

In Steve’s letter, he’d said that he’d be in touch, but it had been almost a month and Danny hadn’t gotten so much as an e-mail saying ‘hey, just wanted to let you know I’m still alive’. With every day that passed, Danny became more anxious. His mind wandered to Steve often, wondering what he was doing, if he was still alive. His nightmares filled with images of Steve lying in a jungle somewhere, dead; wild animals eating him for dinner.

Danny tried to force that possibility from his mind, but it eventually snuck back in. Instead he tried to focus on what he would say to Steve _when_ he got back. It varied from day to day, depending on how his day had gone and how much time he’d spent worrying, but the popular choices were to punch Steve until he felt better or kiss him until he achieved the same result. Maybe both. He did know for sure what he was going to say, regardless of which route he decided to take…

“Don’t you ever leave me again! I have your back here; I can have it anywhere else in the world too. Next time, and I’m sure there’ll be a next time, I’m coming with you so that I’m not just sitting around wondering if you’re dead!”

Danny could see Steve’s big goofy smile now. Blood flowing from his lip… or maybe not. But probably so. He drifted off to sleep with that thought in mind.


End file.
